Keywords
by Occurs
Summary: A new computer and an internet search lead Hikaru to some interesting discoveries...who knew there was such a thing as Go RPS? AkiHika


Title: Keywords   
  
Author: Occurs (missoccurs@hotmail.com)  
  
Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
  
Pairing: AkiHika  
  
Category: Humor, Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: Dedicated to Sydney, the only RPS fanatic I know in the flesh.   
  
"Isn't this going to be great, Akira?!"   
  
"Eh?" The taller boy's head was barely visible over the stack of boxes he  
  
carried, and he had to pause and crane his neck to see where the other   
  
boxes and bags and things best described as 'Shindou's stupid junk' had  
  
landed in the living room from where Hikaru had begun his own version of  
  
unpacking. Stepping over a pair of mismatched sneakers Akira lightly set   
  
his load in the kitchen with a sigh of relief. "Having our own place,   
  
you mean?"   
  
"Well, yeah, of course!" The other pro grinned, kneeling down on the floor  
  
to rummage through a box labeled "Stuff box 1". "Now that we're on our own,  
  
we'll have all kinds of time to do fun stuff whenever we want and..."  
  
"Play go whenever we like. I was thinking the same thing."   
  
"Um, yeah, that too..." Cocking his head Hikaru held up a slightly cracked   
  
porcelain object. "Hey, Akira, do we need a Doremon toothbrush holder?"  
  
Akira opened his mouth to answer when Hikaru's limited attention span  
  
got the better of him and Akira watched in amusement as his rival scrambled  
  
over the floor to a grouping of boxes sitting in the corner of the room.  
  
"Akira! I didn't see this before! Why didn't you tell me you got us a   
  
computer?!"   
  
"Because I didn't get us a computer, my father bought me a computer." The   
  
dark haired boy corrected. "But you're welcome to use it if you like."   
  
"All right!" Akira rolled his eyes as he watched his friend tear at the  
  
cardboard like a child at Christmas, almost not wanting to interrupt Hikaru's  
  
glee but realizing in his infinite practicality that sometimes such things  
  
were necessary.   
  
"Shindou."   
  
"Eh?" Hikaru looked up, a piece of tape stuck to his mouth from where the   
  
packaging was proving too stubborn for just his hands.   
  
"Finish unpacking everything else first...we need dishes and sheets and   
  
lamps and such before we should even think about setting up the   
  
computer."   
  
"Aw, come on! We've got lots of time for dishes and stuff..."  
  
"Not if you want dinner tonight."   
  
Frowning slightly Hikaru looked between the box he had pulled into his  
  
lap and the serious face of Touya Akira. It really wasn't much of  
  
a contest at all.   
  
"Fiiiiiiine, but just for that you have to cook."   
  
"That suits me," Akira agreed, opening a cabinet and setting a row   
  
of glasses neatly inside. "I didn't want to die of food poisoning my   
  
first night home anyway."   
  
The Next Week  
  
It's not that the Touya-Shindou household was usually quiet (far from  
  
it, especially in matters of tidiness and go), but the cursing and   
  
muttering that had been filling the living room for the better part of  
  
an hour was a bit unusual. Shindou Hikaru was bent over a grey plastic  
  
tower, his nose almost touching the cool plastic and his blonde bangs   
  
brushing the assortment of wires sticking out of the machine. Sheesh,   
  
how hard could this really be? Almost everything was color coded,   
  
he had followed the directions to the absolute letter, and...Dejectedly  
  
Hikaru hit the power button again and watched as decidedly non-powered black   
  
screen looked back at him.  
  
"Damnit!"   
  
A quiet chuckle made him hop up with a glare that would have made his   
  
flatmate proud had Hikaru been turned so Akira could see it.   
  
"I take it that means no luck, then?"   
  
"What do you think?" Hikaru grumbled, pushing past the taller boy and  
  
stalking into his bedroom and slamming the door in frustration. Akira   
  
smiled, amused, and then walked over to the abandoned electronics. His lips  
  
pursed thoughtfully and his eyes narrowed slightly.   
  
"Shindou!"  
  
"What?!" Came Hikaru's muffled voice from behind the door. "What are you   
  
yelling about?"   
  
"Just the fact that you're an idiot."   
  
"Hey!" Crossing his arms Hikaru glared again, this time directing it completely  
  
at Akira. "Find then, wonder boy, I'd like to see you do better! Obviously  
  
it's totally broken or something, so,"  
  
In answer Akira hit the power button and the monitor resting on the desk hummed   
  
pleasantly, jumping to life. Hikaru's eyes turned to saucers.   
  
"Okay, Akira, what did you do...Come on, now, Waya always thought you were  
  
a robot, but this making machines do your bidding thing is a little freaky..."  
  
"Shindou."   
  
"And I already tried everything, and I had the wires right,"  
  
"Shindou."   
  
"So what in the heck..."  
  
"Shindou...I plugged it in." Akira rolled his eyes and pointed to the wall, where  
  
the formerly forgotten plug was now attached to a power source." Did you ever   
  
think of that?"   
  
"I..." Hikaru stopped short, rubbing the back of his head in confusion. "Look,  
  
fine, I didn't think of it, okay? But maybe if you had bothered to help  
  
me with some of the other stuff instead of laughing at me the whole time!"  
  
Akira cut him off with a wave of his hand and stood, dusting off his slacks. "I   
  
have a tutoring session to get to. Are you going to play Internet Go?"   
  
Hikaru shook his head, feeling a small twinge as he sat back in front of  
  
the computer. "No..."   
  
Akira shrugged and pulled on a blazer that didn't quite go with the rest of   
  
his outfit. "You can play around with it, but don't break it!"  
  
Hikaru stuck his tongue out at the suggestion, double clicking on the internet  
  
icon. He heard the door shut as Akira left, and clicked the option for 'search'.  
  
Thoughtfully he tapped his fingers against the desktop, trying to think of  
  
something to look for. He and Akira had played a pro match just last week...  
  
Obviously he knew the game by heart, but maybe some of the online sites  
  
would have commentary. It's not like anyone else's opinion really mattered to  
  
him, and he had even managed to pull a win by a half moku, but it was always  
  
fun to look and see what the amateur players had to say. Putting his hands   
  
back on the keyboard he typed in "Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira" and hit the  
  
enter key.   
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Oh Akira..." Hikaru gasped as his lover licked at his stiff length, raking  
  
a hand through the boy's hair as Akira pleasured Hikaru beyond his wildest   
  
dreams. "Please...more..."   
  
Hikaru felt fairly sure that he had not blinked, nor had his mouth returned  
  
to a closed position, nor had his cheeks stopped being the color of the   
  
tomato since he had clicked that fateful button. Upon opening the first page,  
  
something labeled as "Hikaru and Akira's Hottest Game Yet-RPS", which he didn't   
  
understand but thought maybe it had something to do with some kind of weird go   
  
club, he had choked and exited as fast as he could, realizing too late the   
  
kind of strange goings on that went with his fans on the internet under this   
  
thing called "real person slash". A morbid fascination was what kept him   
  
looking...his mood alternating from amused, to nauseous, to plain out indignant   
  
that there were people in the world who got off on the idea of he and Touya   
  
Akira fucking. Granted (and he would never, ever, ever, ever, in a million   
  
years on pain of death admit it), he himself occasionally got off on the   
  
idea of he and Akira doing, um, stuff...but still, it was him, and he actually   
  
knew Akira besides! This was...well, it was hot, some of it, but it was wrong!   
  
Yes, wrong, and furthermore...  
  
"What are you looking at, Shindou?"   
  
"ACK!" Hikaru jumped from the chair and frantically clicked for the off button,   
  
his face getting even more red than it had been just moments ago. "How many   
  
times do I have to tell you not to scare the shit out of me like that?!   
  
Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"   
  
"It's my apartment." Arms crossed, Akira regarded him coolly, watching the   
  
way Hikaru was fidgeting, unable to look at him. He had a pretty good  
  
idea of what Hikaru was doing, and honestly, if the poor boy was so hard   
  
up he had to find porn on the internet he could just go out and   
  
get a girl or something. And for some reason, that thought made Akira   
  
annoyed and just a tad on the warm side.   
  
With a quick shake of his head the dark haired boy slid off his blazer   
  
and hung it by the door. Well, if Hikaru wanted to be a pervert it   
  
really wasn't any of his business.   
  
"So...how did the tutoring session go?" Hikaru offered weakly, turning  
  
away from the now blank screen.   
  
"It went well; It was Murakami-san, the medical student. He's never  
  
going to be pro-level, obviously, but he uses go to sharpen his   
  
mind and observation...it was enjoyable, I suppose. He did improve."   
  
"Cool." Hikaru ran a damp palm through his bangs, steadying his breathing.  
  
He even dared a glance up as his apartment mate, who was drinking a   
  
glass of water as if nothing in the world was wrong. Sheesh, didn't   
  
Akira know what he had been doing for the past three hours? All those  
  
sweet words and the really hot sex, and now Akira was acting like   
  
none of it had hap...  
  
Oh wait. It hadn't.  
  
With a groan Hikaru stood up. This just would not do at all. How the  
  
heck was he supposed to concentrate on stuff like go and, well, go  
  
when his brain was filled with images of his rival having his way with  
  
him? Or vice-versa...The writers were at least very equal opportunity.  
  
In spite of himself Hikaru wondered if Akira's mouth really  
  
would taste as sweet as they said, and if Akira's self control really   
  
would lend itself to many consecutive rounds not on the goban, and if   
  
you really could do things like that with freezer pops...  
  
"You're staring." Akira pointed out helpfully. "And you look like a fish  
  
with your mouth open like that." He set his glass in the sink and   
  
his brows drew slightly together. "Hikaru,"   
  
Hikaru blinked a little at Akira's sudden familiarity. With quick  
  
strides Akira closed the distance between them and placed his hand on   
  
his friend's forehead. "Are you sick? Some guys at the Go Institute   
  
were talking about a flu..."  
  
Wordlessly Hikaru shook his head no, his already frayed nerves and libido  
  
just about snapping at Akira's overwhelming proximity. This was going to be  
  
a problem. And never let it be said that Shindou Hikaru was indecisive...  
  
or even logical...when it came to his problems.   
  
"Akira...um...please don't take this the wrong way, but I need you  
  
to do something for me."  
  
"Like get you some medicine?"   
  
"Um, no, more like...Wow, there really isn't a good way to put this,  
  
is there?" Akira continued to look at his apartment mate strangely,   
  
attempting to gauge his delirium. Hikaru took that moment to grab   
  
him.  
  
A few more hours later...  
  
"Well you didn't seem that upset when we were doing it!"  
  
"Because you told me we could never play go again if I didn't! You  
  
blackmailed me into sex with go, Hikaru! That's low!"   
  
"Oh, what-ever!" Hikaru tried to get upset, but in his present   
  
more or less glowing and satisfied state of mind he couldn't   
  
really even think of a proper comeback, much less work up some   
  
righteous indignation. So instead he and Akira settled for turning   
  
in the small bed, backs to each other and identical irate  
  
expressions on their faces. They lay that way for a few long   
  
minutes before Akira sighed and rolled back over, wordlessly  
  
pulling Hikaru to his chest. The shorter boy made a small,   
  
confused noise before leaning into the embrace, stretching out  
  
against Akira and trying to find comfortable place to pillow   
  
his head. His brain drifted back to the computer, and he blinked,  
  
realizing something. If all those pages had been stories about he   
  
and Akira...Shindou Hikaru was suddenly really really glad he hadn't   
  
clicked on the page marked "Ochi special edition". 


End file.
